Memories
by Srta Drarry
Summary: Harry, Draco e seus amigos se reúnem para comemorar o aniversário de casamento de cinco anos deles e nessa noite várias histórias são relembradas.


**Capítulo 1**

-Harry, abre a porta, anda.

-Ah não, Draco. Aqui está tão bom – O moreno murmurou e continuou deitado no colo do marido.

-Potter – Draco disse baixinho em seu ouvido – Se você não levantar a sua bunda magrela daí, nossa comemoração acaba assim que todos os convidados forem embora.

Harry imediatamente abriu os olhos.

-Isso é chantagem!

-Entenda como quiser, mas abra a porta.

Harry levantou totalmente contrariado. E ainda pode ouvir a voz do loiro falando para Ginny e Will:

- Ora, era a vez dele. Eu abri para vocês.

Harry foi se arrastando até a porta e a abriu. Do outro lado estava seu melhor amigo, totalmente molhado, com um presente nas mãos.

-Hey cara – Ron disse e logo depois espirrou. – Parabéns.

-Ron! Obrigado, mas entra logo se não você vai pegar um resfriado. – Harry deu espaço para o amigo passar – Cadê a Mione? – Perguntou e estendeu uma das toalhas que tinha atrás da porta a ele.

Ron pegou a toalha e espirrou mais uma vez antes de conseguir responder.

-Está vindo, foi deixar Rose com a mamãe.

-Deixa eu adivinhar, vocês brigaram? – Ergueu a sobrancelha.

Ron suspirou.

-Foi por besteira, na verdade nem me lembro mais. Só que você sabe como ela é, provavelmente vai me colocar para dormir no sofá.

Harry deu tapinhas de consolo no ombro do amigo.

-Vamos para a sala, Ginny e Will já estão aí.

-Já ia esquecendo, o presente – Ele então estendeu o pacote para o amigo.

-Obrigado cara.

Eles então voltaram para a sala onde Draco, Ginny e Will riam. Draco se levantou deu um meio abraço em Ron e voltou a se sentar. Harry se sentou ao lado de Draco e Ron numa poltrona ao lado do casal.

-Cadê a Hermione, Ron? – Draco fez a mesma pergunta que o marido tinha feito.

-Já está vindo.

Ginny e Draco trocaram um olhar de compreensão e não falaram nada.

-Então, do que vocês estavam rindo? – Harry perguntou passando o braço pelo ombro de Draco.

-Draco estava contando que você ainda gosta de desenhos animados, Harry – Ginny disse e todos riram.

Harry revirou os olhos.

-E daí? Você ainda tem a boneca que eu te dei quando você fez onze anos.

Foi a vez de Ginny revirar os olhos.

-Ela é linda. Eu não conseguia nem brincar com ela de tanto medo de estragá-la.

-E sem contar que você vivia me acordando cedo para nós assistirmos desenhos – Draco falou.

-Que mentira! – Harry disse, mas seu rosto o entregava.

-Mentira? – Draco perguntou – E aquela vez que eu fui dormir na sua casa e você me acordou seis horas da manhã para nós assistirmos desenhos?

-Eu não me lembro – o moreno disse.

- Deixa eu te lembrar então – Draco disse sorrindo.

Harry escondeu as mãos no rosto enquanto todos riam em antecipação.

_-Draco?- Eu ouvi Harry me chamar, mas estava com tanto sono que virei para o outro lado com esperança de fazê-lo parar._

_Mas como sempre, Harry não desistiria tão fácil, e correu para o outro lado da cama e me cutucou, me chamando, dessa vez mais alto._

_-Draco._

_Eu abri um olho, contrariado._

_-__Que__ foi Harry?_

_-Vamos assistir desenho?- ele perguntou animado, seus olhinhos brilhando._

_-Mas Harry, é domingo, quero dormir- Falei com muito sono._

_Harry bufou e começou a me chacoalhar._

_-Vamos Draco, por favor._

_Ele ficou me chacoalhando por alguns segundos, até que minha paciência acabou e eu decidi finalmente concordar._

_-Está bem, está bem- Disse revirando os olhos. -Mas saiba que eu só vou porque eu não ia conseguir dormir mais._

_Harry fez uma cara de deboche, mas não falou nada. Esperou impacientemente eu me arrumar, e eu até entendo o porquê, e depois de meia hora, nós descemos as escadas._

_-Cadê seus pais?- Eu perguntei, a casa estava muito silenciosa e isso definitivamente não era normal, e ainda hoje não é._

_-Estão dormindo, esse é o único dia que eles podem dormir até mais..._

_-Espera- Assim que eu entendi o que ele falou eu senti meu sangue ferver - Que horas são?_

_Harry deu um sorriso amarelo e eu tive vontade de esganar ele._

_-Bem, você sabe que eu gosto bastante de desenhos..._

_-Harry- falei com raiva -Que horas são?_

_Ele soltou um muxoxo e olhou para seu relógio de pulso._

_Ele falou alguma coisa que mesmo que mesmo se eu tivesse com o ouvido colado na sua boca, não entenderia._

_-Como?_

_-Seis e meia- ele sussurrou, envergonhado._

_Arregalei os olhos e por pouco não gritei._

_-Harry- Falei com uma calma que tenho certeza que não enganou ao meu cabeçudo aqui -Eu vou te matar- E sorri._

_Foi a vez de Harry arregalar os olhos._

_-Dra-Draco, Draquinho... - Mas ele nem ao menos terminou de falar e saiu em disparada para a sala sendo seguido por mim._

- Ou por loiro psicopata, que era como eu estava pensando naquele momento.

-Cala a boca, Harry. E depois nós conversamos sobre isso.

-Merda.

_-Volta aqui, Harry_

_-Eu não- O moreno falou atrás de um dos sofás, olhando para mim._

_-Como você pode me acordar às seis horas da manhã de um domingo?- falei ainda bravo._

_-Bom, deixa eu te confessar, não foi fácil, viu..._

_-Argh- eu me joguei contra o sofá e ainda consegui arrancar alguns fios de cabelo do moreno._

_-Ai, Draco- Harry falou esfregando a cabeça enquanto corria para perto da televisão._

_-Eca- Eu sacudi as mãos e o moreno revirou os olhos._

_-Quando você vai parar com essa besteira de ter nojo de cabelos?_

_-Não é besteira, cabelos são nojentos._

_-Se você ta falando._

-E pensar que Draco ainda tem esse nojo idiota de cabelos até hoje. – Ron falou rindo, mas parou assim que percebeu o olhar do loiro – Desculpe Draco, continue.

_Mirei o, na época, futuro defunto, medindo a distância do sofá, até onde ele estava. Mas Harry pareceu perceber as minhas intenções e, se afastou rapidamente, parando em frente ao corredor._

_-Draco me desculpe, mas eu só te acordei porque é mais legal assistir desenhos com você._

-Eu não me lembro disso – Harry disse enquanto todos riam.

-Potter, se me interromper mais uma vez, eu vou ficar viúvo.

_Torci o nariz._

_-Eu sei que tudo comigo é mais legal, mas você foi um idiota me acordando às seis horas da manhã só para assistir desenho._

_Harry se segurou para não girar os olhos, eu pude ver._

_-Eu sei, Draco, eu sei. Me desculpe, prometo não fazer mais isso- Ele falou e cruzou os dedos atrás do corpo._

_O olhei desconfiado._

_-Tudo bem, mas se você fizer isso de novo... Sua mãe vai saber._

_Harry descruzou os dedos na hora._

_-Você joga sujo- Harry murmurou chateado._

_-E você não? Com os dedos cruzados? Humpf- Eu desci do sofá e me deitei no chão. -Liga a televisão, antes que eu mude de ideia._

_Harry a ligou e deitou ao lado meu lado._

-E fim! –Draco concluiu.

-E fim nada – Harry disse – Eu me lembrei de algumas coisas.

_-Harry?- Draco me chamou depois de alguns minutos em silêncio._

_-Oi?- Eu respondi automaticamente, sem tirar os olhos do desenho. Ele era muito bom!_

_-O que você disse é verdade?_

_-O que?- Perguntei ainda sem olhar para Draco._

_-É realmente mais legal assistir desenhos comigo?- Draco perguntou._

_Eu finalmente olhei para ele e vi suas bochechas rosadas. Abri um sorriso. _

–_Claro._

-Agora sim, Fim. – O moreno disse enquanto olhava para o rosto corado do loiro.

-Potter, eu não me lembro dessa parte – Disse ameaçadoramente.

-Pois eu me lembro e muito bem – Harry disse piscando para Ginny que ria se apoiando em Will.

* * *

**N/A**: Ai que vergonha de postar isso aqui '-' kkkk, O fato é que essa é minha primeira Drarry, pelo menos que eu posto, e também é a única que eu tenho certeza de que irei terminar ( juro que o fato de eu estar quase de férias não tem nada com isso #taliamentirosa kkk)

A história da fanfic vai ser TODA baseada em uma noite em que todos os amigos tanto de Draco quanto de Harry se reúnem para comemorar o aniversário de casamento deles e conforme a noite vai passando várias histórias vão surgindo. Eu postei esse capítulo assim, mas eu também tenho ele com a história sendo contada em terceira pessoa. Eu particularmente gostei mais assim, mas dependendo do que falarem ( e eu imploro que falem!) eu posso trocar, e refazer o outro capítulo que já está pronto.

Espero que gostem e me digam suas opiniões, porque estou muito insegura, talvez por não ter visto nenhuma fanfic assim, talvez por ser minha primeira... Talvez por tudo isso junto.

Bom, é isso, beijos e até a próxima. bjbj


End file.
